


Thoughtful Christmas

by Mamaduck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaduck/pseuds/Mamaduck
Summary: Ficlet - Daniel thinking about the team at Christmas





	

Daniel had never really liked Christmas.

After his parents had died it was just never the same for him. His parents always made sure that Christmas was the one day of the year where they never worked and spent it all as a family. Although they were never religious they still believed in the sentiment of Christmas. Daniel would always wake up first and go and jump into his parents' bed. What followed was usually a lot of tickling and laughing, culminating in him being carried by his dad to the small fake tree, which they always carried with them, to open up his presents. He never got conventional gifts like other children, but that never really bothered him. The workers on their digs quite often gave him gifts that reflected their cultures, but the present Daniel looked forward to most eagerly was the one his father made him by hand. It was always the one he opened last. And always the most special.

During his time with foster parents and foster homes, although he would always get presents, they were never the same. Why did he need so many socks? 

Then he had been persuaded to join the Stargate program and ended up on Abydos living with his new wife. They did not have anything like Christmas, but to please him because she loved him deeply, Sha’re had made him a small bowl and spoon, after he had told her about the tradition. It was the most precious gift he had ever received, and it still held pride of place on his sideboard. 

The first year at the SGC had been a very painful one. He had still not found Sha’re and, even though Jack, Sam and Teal’c had tried their hardest to cheer him up, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the year before.

In the Christmas’s that followed, the team had become closer. Every year they had always made sure to have one day near Christmas that was just theirs. They would drink, eat and share presents, and usually end up lying on someone’s floor in a heap.

This year would be the first year where they could not be all together. Sam and Mitchell were on the USS George Hammond somewhere; Mitchell having been assigned to look after the pilots. Jack was in Washington trying to deal with some new problem and couldn’t get away. Teal’c was with his son and wife, and his new grandson. Vala, well Vala was discovering Earth; she was on a winter cruise.

Daniel looked at all the cards sitting on the sideboard with the small wooden bowl and spoon, and turned to the mantelpiece where a photo of everyone, taken just before they had all been reassigned, was sitting. He raised his glass and smiled.

“Merry Christmas”

No matter where they all were, he knew he would always have them as a family.


End file.
